When providing directions to a place, web and mobile mapping devices are all able to able to suggest the shortest route between the source s and the destination d. Although that information is very useful, there are times when we would prefer to take the route that offers beautiful scenery and this may not necessarily be the fastest route. Especially when walking, one may prefer a route meandering through narrow tree-lined streets rather than a shorter route through large avenues with car traffic.
Web and mobile mapping services do not go beyond offering the route between two locations that is shortest.